


I Shouldn't

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another face to face meeting.</p><p>For Kat</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shouldn't

“I shouldn't be doing this.” Tony looked at the person in front of him, his body half turned away.

“No, you shouldn't. But then, if you did, who would believe it? Who would accept my word over yours if you chose to deny it?” Loki stepped closer, but still out of arm's reach. “Do not you mortals have a saying for something such as this?”

“Yeah. Win-win situation.”

“Then, what is the problem? Oh, is it perhaps your lovely associate? Do you worry what she will say? That she will be able to see the truth?” Loki smirked. “And how do you think I came to be here, Stark?'

Tony blinked, not sure he heard right. “What?”

“With all your security, no alarm was given to announce my arrival. No one has come by to check on your welfare. Why is that?”

“You're saying Pepper did this?”

“It was her suggestion.” Loki moved closer. “I suppose you should ask her for the reasons. But she did make the offer sound so appealing. How could I refuse? But the question is, will you?”

“I shouldn't.”

“Yes, so you say. But there is a difference between 'shouldn't' and 'won't'.” He moved closer still, almost touching Tony. “So again, will you?”

Tony didn't answer. But he didn't move as Loki leaned in. Didn't push him away as he was kissed.

And never denied it afterward.


End file.
